


Dirty Deeds

by hurriedScrawling



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Robin's fashion sense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurriedScrawling/pseuds/hurriedScrawling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin bumps into a redhead. No not that redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

Cartilage crunching against bone had a really distinct sound once you’d heard it enough. The red haired teenager shook his fist as he winced as the other man fell back, nursing a now broken nose and laying on his side, a strangled string of curses spilling from his mouth into his hands over his face. 

“Payday isn’t but a week away and you idiots are out here trying to make a dishonest buck off of semi honest folks?” the suits the men wore made it clear they weren’t simple muggers, if anything they were dressed more like… “The hell is the Yakuza doing in Grey Terminal anyway? You guys are a little stretched thin lately aren’t you?” Another one came at him with a blade and he barely got out of the way in time, his loose t shirt sliced open but his stomach beneath the loose fabric untouched. 

“You shitstain!” He growled, one palm slamming into the part of his wrist just beneath the point where the hand connected to the arm and yanking it towards him and bringing his elbow into the man’s own, a sickening snap and the odd angle the man’s arm now hung at being the clear sign it was well and truly broken. 

“That. Was. My. Favorite. Shirt!” he punctuated each word with a swift kick to the man’s face, leaving him a broken and bloody mess on the concrete of the alley. He turned to the two remaining men who were still uninjured, a wide grin on his face as blue eyes glinted mischievously under the fluorescent light above his head. 

“I wanted to have a nice, normal day, as close to normal as I could get, while I waited to talk to my anchor about how fucking disappointed I was with the state of my neighborhood.” He stepped forward, stepping on the back of the now beaten and broken man towards the two remaining yakuza, “Don’t look at the lights after two am, don’t eat spoiled meat, count to ten before you can’t see anything but red,” he was scratching his head as he walked, looking past the two men like they weren’t his focus but somehow still looking like he was registering them. 

He paused, looking past them, and one of them stopped just long enough to look behind him to see a woman with black hair and pale blue eyes wearing a white fur coat and a cowboy hat. He turned around fully and bowed, saying something in Japanese the red head didn’t quite catch and the other man followed suit. “You’re laying the crazy on rather thick tonight don’t you think, Loki-san?” 

The man shifted, a blush on his cheeks as he stood up straight and looked away from her, “You don’t need to use that nickname anymore,” he muttered, “And why’d you stop me I was thinning your herd for ya….” 

The look on the young woman’s face was nothing short of serene, “Oh they’d have been killed eventually I’m sure, if they were incompetent enough not to recognize someone like you as a threat they wouldn’t have lasted long.” The two men exchanged looks while remaining bowed but said nothing.

The red head laughed, rubbing the back of his head, “Cold as ever huh Robin?” 

“Says the man intent to murder the four of them, you didn’t bring the bat this time though I see,” the red head gave a sheepish grin and a shrug. “I do have to ask if you were the one who came looking for a fight though,” She said, cupping her chin with one hand, “And if you’d reconsidered my offer.”

He fidgeted, suddenly very interested in the hole in his shirt the knife had left, “Uh… maybe…” he shifted his weight from foot to foot, like he was trying to build up momentum in his body and wanted to keep moving. “…I don’t wanna have to keep moving from town to town because I keep pissing off the big dogs… but…” 

Robin took a few steps forward, beside him, it was clear there was maybe only a few years difference in age between the two of them, with the red head being the younger one, “Carni-san’s my dog here you know,” she said, adjusting her hat with her finger like it was a gun and looking down at the slightly shorter teenager, “And you already know he likes you, if you were working with us you’d have a lot more leeway to-“

He held up his hands and waved them about, cutting her off as he looked down at the ground between them, his gaze fixed firmly on her boots. “I am so far off medication tonight that it’s an effort to stand here and talk to anyone let alone hear about your butcher he’s cool but fuck,” he looked up at her, “Dude freaks me the hell out, doggie or not.” 

She pressed a well manicured finger against her chin thoughtfully as she considered his words, “…were you denied insurance again?”

“Mhm,” he crouched down look at the unconscious man on the ground, pressing two fingers against his throat and holding them there for a minute before standing back up again, “Dragon and Osprey both asked if I had plans in the city but I told them there was already a pair of Wolves here so I wasn’t sure…kinda wanna hang out, the cop who helped me out all those years ago still lives here, don’t think he knows me anymore I look different now…” 

Robin chuckled, “Superman-San has saved so many it’s possible he may not remember you at first but you never know, maybe it’s possible you blurred together without seeing him for the past, what was it now, twelve years?”

The red head counted off on his fingers, “Mmm… I’m eighteen now…think that’s right…” He shrugged, “Remind me of your offer please there’s a lot of noise in my head right now.” 

“Working for me,” she kept smiling, a sort of understanding look that managed to not ring patronizing, genuinely sympathetic not looking at him like a burden. He always appreciated that to be honest. 

“Ah right,” he ran a hand through his thick red hair, “…I’ll keep thinking about it, I say that a lot I know but I have a lot to think about it for. Uhm… sorry about, your guys, I think that one can probably get his arm and uh… face… fixed?” 

Robin reached into a bag on the back of her belt and pulled out a flip phone, “Here,” she said, handing it to the redhead, “I know you don’t have one, it’s older but it’s durable, you won’t break it by accident, not a challenge Loki-san,” she said, smirking at the look he got that quickly turned into him sticking his tongue out at her.

“Locke,” he said, “I picked Locke, it’s mine, Loki’s not me.” 

She poked him in the forehead, “But who will be my trickster god if not you? I already have my Hati and Sköll.” 

Locke snorted- but then paused as he thought about it, a confused look on his face, “Wait… wouldn’t that imply that they'd be my-“ 

She patted his head, “Oh don’t worry overmuch about it, Loki-san,” she teased, ruffling his thick red hair and pushing the cell phone into his hand. “I am on speed dial on this, as are a few others I’m sure you’ll find handy,” she turned and ushered the two yakuza still standing who hauled up the unconscious man at her behest, “Have a safe trip home Loki-san,” she said, waving at him as she turned to go, “Try not to get into any more fights, I may not be around to stop you from doing horrible things you’d tear yourself apart for later next time.” 

Locke winced and waved after her as she and the four men left, moving back down the alleyway towards an awaiting limo he was surprised he hadn’t actually heard roll up. She was right though, he probably should go home…


End file.
